


Luxury

by RegionalSuicide



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegionalSuicide/pseuds/RegionalSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I did this based of the song Luxury by Jon Bellion. It has some real Kitchen Sink vibes so maybe check it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> This is implying that Tyler is going to an interview with a record label and won't be back so that's kind of important to know. Also this is like 2011? Idk there are lots of plotholes.

"Could you lay with me?" Tyler asked, tears pooling in his eyes. Josh nodded, wrapping his arms around the brunette. The hug was short and before the two knew it they were laying in the grass under the stars. "Please just talk to me." Tyler whispered, curling up to Josh and laying his head in his neck. "Shh baby, it'll be fine." Josh replied, stroking his lovers hair. There were fairy lights in the tree next to them, glowing a white glow almost as bright as the stars. Tyler had put them there ages ago, and they still lit up. "My flight leaves soon." Tyler noted, tears falling down his cheeks. Josh felt the liquid on his neck and snuck his arms around Tyler. "You'll only be gone for a week. Then your coming back. Just a week." Tyler sobbed harder. "I kn-know. I love y-you Joshie." Tyler choked out. "Don't let me drown in luxury." It's barely a whisper. Josh almost misses the quiet statement. "I won't I promise." He looked up into the dark sky, looking at the constellations.

"Tyler?" Mrs. Joseph called from the house, looking at the two boys on the ground. "Tyler we need to leave soon. You have ten minutes." She shut the door, and Josh looked down at the saddened boy. When Tyler looked at him his heart broke. Tears were still streaming down his face and his eyes showed great sadness and fear. "Hey, don't be sad. I know you have to go and I'm not mad. You deserve this. When you come back we'll play basketball. And if you fall off track I'll be here to help you. I won't let you drown in luxury and if you drown in something worse, I'll save you. I always do." Josh kissed Tyler softly, the singer kissing back frantically. The two kissed like their lives depended on it, and Josh moved onto Tyler's hips, the kiss becoming heated quickly. The kiss stopped when Tyler's mom came back out. "Its time to-" she stopped when she saw Josh on top of Tyler, his tongue exploring the other's mouth. "Its time to go." she said quickly, closing the door. 

Josh moved off of Tyler, helping him up. He brushed the grass off of them, giving him a chaste kids on his forehead. "Goodbye, Ty." he whispered. Tyler nodded, hugging him before starting to walk away. "Buh-Bye." Tyler said, tears streaming down his face and a sad smile on his lips. He turned and left, leaving Josh in his backyard to cry and scream when he was sure Tyler was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I did this really quickly tonight so yeah. Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
